


Confectionary

by Sugarbandit



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Amaimon is a little shit, Animal Instincts, Baking, Blood, Can Be Read As Is, Cooking, Demons, Feral Behavior, I hope, M/M, Pre-Illuminati, amairin, but I might add more later, cliff hanger, eventually, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbandit/pseuds/Sugarbandit
Summary: Rin was stress-baking. Again. Somebody give this boy a distract-- oh look, a green-haired Amaimon-shaped distraction!
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221





	Confectionary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in many, many years AND my first fic for the AoEx fandom so-- constructive criticism is welcome!  
> That being said it's not the most _serious_ of fics so much as something for me to get my feet wet with writing again.
> 
> Sidenote: This takes place pre-Illuminati arc, probably around Ch 45 or so.

It was late. It was late and Rin Okumura had closed himself off in the dorm kitchens as he attempted to work through the turmoil that was his own mind. Thinking over everything that he knew, what he didn’t, everything was just.. weird. Something bothered him. Something wasn’t right, except he just didn’t know enough to understand what was really going on around him. And so, he started baking. 

It started off as something small just to take the edge off, to help relax his thoughts, but as he got further lost in his own head he didn’t stop. At this point it was well past midnight, well past when he should have collapsed in his bed, and getting any homework done in his current state was a pipe dream.

This wasn’t the first time he’d found himself stress-baking, and odds are it wouldn’t be the last. Going through the motions, he finally came back into awareness enough to look over the results of his subconscious efforts--

“Huh.. smells good in here.” came a voice from the other side of the room.

“What the HELL?” Rin spun in the direction of the voice only to freeze at seeing a familiar green-haired demon perched on the ledge of the serving window.

“Oh, so you remember me.” came the bland reply.

Lowering himself into a defensive position, Rin let out a low growl in warning, “Did you come for a fight? Because trust me I am _not_ in the mood right now.”

“Actually, I was just minding my own business when I smelled something good.” the bastard hopped down from the window and stepped towards Rin, leering towards him for a moment-- causing the other to flinch back-- before spinning on his heel and turning towards the table in the center of the room. “You really outdid yourself, little brother.”

Glaring in the demon’s direction, Rin reached out to snatch a still-warm sheet pan away from him before he could get his claws on the treats, “Did I ever say any of that was for you, U-may-mon? And besides, they haven’t cooled enough yet to eat.”

Rin had failed to notice that his visitor had frozen in place for several moments while he continued to ramble about how the recently finished confections couldn’t be eaten right away because they had to cool, some other boring reasons and etc, etc, etc. 

After several moments, most likely longer than it would take the average person, Rin realized his unwanted companion had been eerily silent. As soon as he moved to set down the sheet pan, he barely had enough time to turn back towards the other male before hissing in surprise at finding him directly in front of him. Rin bared his fangs on instinct, finding the demon’s claws at his throat and forcing him to lift his chin up to avoid the sharp nails piercing his flesh. Rin’s stomach flipped in response to being caught in such a dangerous position, cursing himself for being taken off-guard. 

“It’s Amaimon.” was the demon’s deadpan response, though it was delivered suspiciously like a threat. Amaimon’s eyes flicked briefly down towards Rin’s throat currently on display consideringly before backing off in favor of focusing his attention back on the delicacies currently on the table again before changing the subject entirely, “What’s this?”

Reaching up to run his fingers over his throat as if to ensure he was unharmed, Rin frowned and gave Amaimon his most peeved-off face. After a moment of debating Rin just shook his head because it just wasn’t worth it.

With a deep sigh Rin stepped up to the table and-- after swatting Amaimon’s claws away from the food again-- explained, “Those are strudels. Apple strudels specifically since that’s what I had on-hand.” 

Turning around, he kept one eye on the demon while he moved towards the counter where he’d been initially and picked up a small dish filled with what appeared to be a glaze. Returning to the table, Rin pinned Amaimon with a look of annoyance, “If you can sit still for two minutes and **don’t touch anything** , you can have one.”

Seeing as he looked as if he had already been plotting again, this caused Amaimon’s face to light up with a grin that looked too manic to be a normal human expression, “Okay!” he responded in a chirpy tone that was just.. eerie. Hopping up onto a stool, the demon appeared to at least be taking the request seriously.

Choosing _not_ to comment on the unnerving behavior, Rin proceeded to lean over the pan of goodies and begin drizzling the glaze over top of the strudels in a pattern of random streaks. Humming to himself and deciding to completely ignore the demon in the room, he decided to start cleaning up while the glaze dried. 

The only sound from Amaimon in the meantime was the _click click clicking_ of teeth on nails as he chewed on them impatiently, waiting. As emotionally dead and bored of everything he seemed to act, Rin noted that he actually seemed quite restless.  


“Alright, they’re ready!” Rin proclaimed proudly once he checked and ensured the glaze had dried enough. 

Almost immediately and in a sudden flurry of movement, Amaimon was right at his side again-- _ToocloseTOOCLOSE!_ causing Rin to stiffen up in surprise and release another hiss, “Man, you’ve _got_ to stop doing that! And personal space is a thing, maybe not a demon thing, but it’s a human thing and I’d appreciate it if you respected mine!”

Completely ignoring Rin’s discomfort, said demon turned his head to face him and simply pointed at his open mouth, “Food now? I’m hungry...”

Glancing at his sharp fangs, Rin found himself intrigued by them briefly before remembering his promise and roughly shoving one of the now-glazed strudels at Amaimon and grumbling impatiently, “There. Now will you leave?”

Taking the confection and admiring it appraisingly for a moment... Amaimon promptly shoved the entire thing in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

If it could have, Rin’s jaw would have literally dropped to the floor in response as he resisted the urge to stomp his foot and throw an absolute tantrum, completely forgetting his request just the moment before. “H-how.. you.. the.. ugh!” 

As if he just remembered Rin’s presence, Amaimon blinked at him and canted his head to one side curiously, “Ehh?” he leaned in closer to Rin’s face, “What’s wrong, little brother?”

Rin just growled in irritation, “You know what? I don’t care what you do. I’m going to bed.” He turned his back to the other and began gathering up the sweet treats he had made over the course of the night, placing them into containers and trying to decide what exactly he was going to do with the metric ton of baked goods he now had in his possession.

Only to feel a solid shape press up against his back and a hot breath against the back of his neck, “Ah, did you want some too? I can share..~” Amaimon’s voice sent an indecent shiver down Rin’s spine.

“W-w-what’re you-- ..haah..!” Rin stuttered as he tried to protest his personal space being invaded once again, his face staining red with embarrassment in the process and a sensation he was definitely not going to acknowledge making its presence known elsewhere.

Suddenly being spun around, Rin found himself face-to-face with Amaimon’s bored eyes once again-- except-- there was something in their depths this time that caught Rin’s attention. Something that spoke more than just the general boredom and uncaring demeanor that he had come to associate with the demon. Something that sent both a thrill and a chill down his spine, something dangerous.

Taking advantage of his moment of distraction, Amaimon grasped Rin by the chin and forced him to bare his neck in submission to the demon, eliciting a surprised noise from him as Amaimon took the opportunity to press his nose into his skin, briefly scraping his teeth over the vulnerable flesh there before leaning back with a pleased hiss and smirking at the somewhat glazed look in Rin’s eyes.

Amaimon’s free hand slid up into Rin’s hair before curling into and grabbing a rough purchase with his claws, causing Rin to curse and growl threateningly at the demon.

Amaimon only hummed, clearly not taking the threat seriously as he continued to thoroughly invade Rin’s personal space, rubbing his cheek almost affectionately along Rin’s before he gave one of his ears a playful nip.

“Now... I said I would share.” Amaimon murmured before immediately capturing Rin’s lips with his own in a bruising lock, startling Rin out of his stupor as he shuddered and tightened his grasp onto Amaimon’s coat, growling and attempting to bite back at Amaimon which seemed to only encourage the demon further in his onslaught as he forced his tongue past Rin’s lips, blue flames sparking from Rin’s skin as his ears lengthened and teeth sharpened in response with his rising emotions.

Rin gasped, sweet apple taste was a stark dichotomy to the aggressive nature of the kiss itself, if it could even be called that. Holding firmly onto his jaw, Amaimon thoroughly licked his way into the cavern of Rin’s mouth, his own tongue obscenely curling itself around Rin’s as their teeth clashed against each other, the taste of blood and apples blending as their kiss was more like a battle.

A few moments longer and the demon pulled back, leaving Rin panting and flushed and generally very, _very_ confused and looking thoroughly debauched.

Licking his lips, Amaimon gave Rin a lazy look before, with a small _pop!_ , a lollipop appeared between his fingers. Rolling it over his tongue as he thought, Amaimon considered Rin for a few moments, watching him attempt to recover his breath and figure out what the hell just happened, his demon form fading in the process.

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? I shared. So you can give me more food later.”

Rin stared at Amaimon, utterly appalled at how he could just _do_ that and then act so nonchalant, so blasé about it. Ugh. Demons. 

With Rin standing there barely holding himself up with his own claws digging into the counter, Amaimon moved back towards the way he came in, casting an ambiguous look over his shoulder towards Rin as he paused, “By the way, it wasn’t the smell of your cooking that drew me here.”

He snapped his fingers and vanished.


End file.
